Fanya, nuage blanc
by chibi-kotori
Summary: Galadriel et Celeborn adopte une jeune demi-elfe peut après la derniere alliance des elfes et des hommes. Des siecles plus tard, Fanya, rejoindra la communauté de l'Anneau dans sa quete, elle-meme detentrice de l'Anneau de Pouvoir de sa mère...
1. Chapter 1

bonjour à tous! je commence une nouvelle fic sur le seigneur des anneaux, et c'est la premiere que j'écris qui soit aussi sérieuse, alors si vous avez des recommandations, des plaintes, des avis... revieeeeeew! mais je n'accepte que les review constructif, ceux du genre '' c'est nul arrete tout'' la petite croix rouge est faites pour vous! en plus sa fait mal à mon petit coeur... bref, je me base uniquement sur les films, n'ayant pas lu les livres... la premiere partie de l'introduction, vous pouvez la passé, elle n'a aucun interet et je suis sur que la plupart la connaisse, mais je la trouve trop bien alors j'étais obligé de la mettre! ^^ c'est un chapitre très court, mais promis je m'es la suite vite!

**disclaimers**: tout appartient à Tolkien, ce génie...

bonne lecture!

* * *

_"Tout commença lorsque les grand anneaux furent forgés.  
Trois furent donnés aux Elfes, les plus sages et les plus respectables de tous les être;  
Sept,aux Seigneurs Nains, grands mineurs et sculpteurs de la montagne;  
Et neuf, neuf anneaux furent donnés à la race des Hommes, qui par-dessus tout désiraient le pouvoir.  
Car à travers ces anneaux,furent transmises la force et la volontés de gouverner chaque race, mais ils furent tous dupés car un autre anneau fut forgé..._

_Sur les terres du Mordor, dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin, Sauron, le seigneurs des ténèbres forgeât en secret un maître anneau, pour gouverner tous les autres._  
_Dans cet anneau, il déversa sa cruauté, sa malveillance, sa volonté de dominer toute vie._  
_Un anneau pour les gouverner tous..._

_L'une après l'autre, les contrées libre de la Terre Du Milieu tombèrent sous l'emprise de l'anneau._  
_Mais il en fut certaines qui résistèrent..._  
_L'ultime alliance des Hommes et des Elfes entra en guerre contre les armées du Mordor. Et sur le versant de la montagne du Destin, ils se battirent pour libérer la Terre Du Milieu..._

_La victoire était proche, mais le pouvoir de l'Anneau ne pouvait être vaincu._  
_Se fut à se moment précis alors que tout espoir disparut..._  
_Sauron, l'ennemi des peuples libres de la Terre Du Milieu fut vaincu..._

_L'anneau alla à Isildur, qui eu la seule opportunité de détruire le Mal à jamais._  
_Mais le cœur des Hommes est aisément corruptible et l'Anneau de Pouvoir a sa volonté propre._  
_Il trahit Isildur le menant à la mort._  
_Et certaine chose qui n'aurait pas dû être oubliées, furent perdus..._

_L'histoire devint une légende, la légende devint un mythe._  
_Durant 2500 ans plus personne n'entendit parler de l'Anneau..._

_Jusqu'à se que par hasard, il prit au piège un nouveau porteur._  
_L'Anneau vint à une créature nommée Gollum qui l'emmena dans les galeries souterraines des Mont Brumeux._  
_C'est là que l'Anneau le rongeât._  
_L'Anneau apporta a Gollum une vie incroyablement longue, pendant 500 ans il lui dévora l'esprit et dans l'obscurité de la caverne de Gollum, il attendait._

_Les ténèbres s'insinuèrent à nouveau dans les forêts du monde._  
_Une ombre à l'Est engendra une rumeur à l'Ouest, murmure d'une peur sans nom._

_L'Anneau de Pouvoir comprit que son heure était venue..._

_Il abandonna Gollum._  
_Mais il se passa une chose à laquelle l'Anneau ne s'attendait pas._  
_Il fut ramassé par la créature la plus improbable qui soit, un Hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté._

_En effet l'heure approche où les Hobbit détermineront le destin de tous..."_

* * *

notre histoire commence en plein centre de la terre du milieu, entre la magnificence des monts brumeux et le fleuve Andouin, source de toutes vie. Oui, cette quête impossible, que bon nombres de gens et de sage croyait voué à l'échec, commence sur les terres sacrées de la Lothlorien, la vallée de l'or chantant, l'un des derniers hameau des elfes, un lieu de paix et de quiétude, dernière demeure du puissant et sage Irmo.

La quête de l'anneau commence bien avant que le jeune Frodon Sacquet ne tombe malencontreusement en la possession de l'Anneau Unique, bien avant que l'oncle de ce dernier, Bilbon, ne découvre ledit anneau dans les montagnes de Gollum.

En fait, l'on peut dire que cette quête débute aux commencement de toutes choses, à la naissance même de la fourberie et du machiavélisme de Sauron, le seigneur noir, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un Maia traître, forcé de fuir les Valar, sombrant peu à peu dans les ténèbres, et désirant plus que tout le pouvoir... oui, tout commence par cette soif, insatiable, de pouvoirs toujours plus grand, plus puissant, et qui donna naissance aux anneaux de pouvoirs, si terribles, et si tentant...

mais il existait une source de pouvoir que Sauron ne pouvait s'approprier, et qu'il désirait ardemment : les trois anneaux elfique, Narya, Nenya et Vilya, les plus puissant de tous. Dans l'ombre et les flammes de la montagne du destin, il créa alors un maître anneaux, pour assurer sa domination sur tous les Anneaux de Pouvoir. Grâce à la puissance de cette Anneau Unique, Sauron récupéra la plupart des Anneaux auparavant forgé. sept furent donné aux maîtres nains, et neuf, aux hommes, cupides, qui devinrent par la suite les plus fervent serviteur du mal.

Il ne parvint malgré tout à mettre la main sur les Anneaux des elfique, et l'on n'entendit plus jamais parlé des Trois. Mais Sauron, dans sa folie, continua à les chercher sans relâche, en vint.

Tout cela fait partit de l'Histoire... et justement, c'est l'Histoire qui nous intéresse ici. Car l'Histoire est source de toute choses... du passé... du présent... et... du futur.

Qu'es ce que le futur ? Es ce la continuité des actions du présent ? Ou es ce quelque choses que nous ne pouvons maîtrisé, soufflé par des entités comme une douce litanie, nous berçant doucement vers notre destin ? Cette question est le Commencement. Car, hélas, qui ne ce ne l'ai pas déjà posé ?

L'Histoire...

Si fragile... tenant en équilibre précaire, dressé comme un instable château de cartes, et suffisant d'un seul grain de sable pour tout brisé.

Je suis ce grain de sable. Je suis l'Histoire. Et je suis le Futur.

Et pourtant, je ne suis rien de tout cela.

Je suisFanya, fille de Celeborn, gardienne de la Lorien. Mon futur va se retrouvé mêler à celui de nombreuse personnes, au jeune Frodon, porteur de l'Unique, ainsi qu'à tout les peuples libres de la terre du milieu.

Je suis Fanya, simple elfe sylvestre.

Et je n'ai jamais autant souhaité disparaître.

**laissez des reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

deja le chapitre 2! sa commence à se mettre en place tout doucement... mais je pense que se sera mieux dans la suite! je me base sur les films et un tout petit peu sur les livres! dites moi ce que vous en pensez! désolée pour les probables fautes!

**disclaimers:** tout appartient à Tolkien (la chance!), sauf Fanya (je vais me contenter de sa...)

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut sur la Lorien, parant la foret mythique d'or et d 'émeraude, la douce lumière ricochant gaiement sur la rosé quasi permanente dispersé sur les feuilles des arbres millénaires. Coupé de toutes choses, cocon de paix et de plénitude, la vie suivait son court dans l'antre des Galadhrim, tranquille.

Un homme, ou plutôt un elfe, ce déplaçait silencieusement à travers la foret, les pas légers touchant à peine le sol ne produisant pas le moindre crissement au contact des feuilles mortes recouvrant le parterre. Son beau visage, si rigide et fermé, à l'habitude de ceux de son peuple, semblait légèrement crispé, ennuyé. Un carquois et un arc pendouillait en travers de ces épaules, à porté de mains. À première vu, il aurait pu paraître simplement ce promené, ou chassé, mais les regards appuyé qu'il lançait aux hautes branches des arbres, et les coups d'œil vif au moindres craquement laissait pensé qu'il cherchait quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

-Dame Fanya ! Appela t il d'une voix grave, mélodieuse, le nez levé vers le ciel.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il leva le bras pour ce pincé l'arrête du nez, fermant les yeux et arrêtant sa progression juste en dessous d'un gigantesque Chêne.

Une silhouette surgit juste devant lui, le faisant imperceptiblement sursauté.

Une jeune semi-elfe ce balançais joyeusement sur une branche du Chêne, les jambes solidement collé au bois, le buste et la tête pendu dans le vide, à quelques centimètres seulement du pauvre elfe, qui malgré l'apparition digne d'un diable sortant de sa boite, gardait toute sa dignité.

Les cheveux blond de Fanya lui caressait le visage au moindre mouvement de la jeune fille, qui semblait perdu dans une profonde réflexion, ses yeux d'un bleu très clair, à la limite du blanc le fixant. Ce manège dura quelques minutes, puis elle poussa un profond soupir, en détournant le regard, l'air affligé.

-quelque chose vous ennuie Dame Fanya ? Demanda l'elfe, contenant tant bien que mal sa fureur.

-pendant un moment tu as paru plus humain, et cela ma choqué. Je me suis dit ''oh mon dieu, ou est passé mon Orophin, si droit et froid ?'' j'ai vraiment us la peur de ma vie, ne me fait plus jamais sa, voyons ! Dit elle le plus sérieusement du monde en continuant son balancement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son ami, un sourire amusé fleurissant sur son visage. Orophin, ne laissant rien paraître, ses yeux toujours fermé, croisa négligemment les bras sur son torse.

-plus humain, dites vous ?

-oui, moins elfique.

-moins elfique ?

Fanya leva un sourcil surpris.

-dit moi, Orophin, ton ouïe aurait elle subit quelques dommages ? Tu me semble avoir un léger problème de compréhension...

-ma Dame, soyer rassuré, mon audition se porte parfaitement bien. Juste je ne cesse de m'émerveiller sur votre capacité à débité des imbécillité en si peu de temps... et je doit avouer que ma patience à attend ces limites.

Toujours aussi calmement, il saisit son arc et attrapa lestement une flèche dans son carquois, sous les yeux de plus en plus horrifié de la jeune fille, qui commençait à comprendre ce que son ami avait en tête.

-Orophin, calme toi ! Je ne disais sa que pour rire ! Il n'y a pas plus elfique que toi, je t'assure ! Regarde, ta froideur elfique, ton visage elfique, ton sens de l'humour elfique... et … ta colère elfique aussi apparemment.

Le garde mis toujours aussi calmement son arc en joue, près à tiré.

-dans ma bonté, elfique cela va sans dire, je vous laisse trois minutes d'avance.

Fanya afficha un air catastrophé, descendant prestement de son perchoir, ce qui fut difficile compte tenu de sa robe qui la gênait plus qu'autre choses.

_'' bon sang, mais comment j'ai fait pour monter la haut sans m'accrocher de partout ?!''_

-deux minutes et trente seconde... annonça l'elfe qui semblait beaucoup s'amusé de la situation de sa jeune protégé.

-oui, oui, ce n'es pas comme si on avait des Wargs à nos trousse non plus... maugréa t elle.

Enfin descendu de son perchoir, elle se mit à courir à toute allure, zigzaguant au travers des arbres, survolant les racines qui se dressait sur sa route, sans un regard pour son compagnon.

Celui ci, la voyant prendre ses jambes à son cou, se lança à sa poursuite, arc sagement rangé.

-Sa fait pas trois minutes, tricheur !

-Je n'ai jamais dit trois minutes à partir de quand.

-Et il est passé ou le sens de l'honneur elfique, hein ? Cria t elle

-Il as du s'estomper quand je me suis mis à paraître plus humain.

Fanya grogna devant la rancune de son ami. Une petite blague et il partait toujours au quart de tours. Toutefois... elle ricana intérieurement en voyant l'écart se creusé entre elle et l'elfe à sa poursuite. Il ne pourra jamais la rattrapé !

_''Orophin,Orophin... ne jamais ce mesuré à plus fort que soit ! Règle de base !''_

elle prit le risque de regarder en arrière, sans interrompre sa course folle, et elle failli s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Il c'était arrêter de courir ! Il la suivait tranquillement, à son rythme, sans se pressé !

Elle réduit le rythme, se retournant complètement pour lui faire face :

-Déjà fatigué Orophin ? Ma parole, c'est la première fois que je vois un elfe feignant !

Il se contenta de lui faire un petit signe de la main, un sourire distant et un peu sournois blottit au coin des lèvres. Elle lui répondit distraitement, chamboulé par le comportement de son ami. Était il blessé ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'abandonner une course poursuite contre elle...

toujours perdu dans ses pensées, son dos percuta violemment une surface dur, la faisant chancelé et par la même occasion revenir à la réalité. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à esquiver l'arbre qui avait us la malchance de croiser son chemin.

ah. l'arbre risquait fort d'être très trèèèèès difficile à évité. Elle n'avait pas du tout remarquer qu'ils c'était rapproché à ce point de Caras Galadhon.

-je peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?

-oh,bonjour, Haldir ! Dit-elle, en parfaite petite innocente J'entraînais justement votre frère à la course à pied... c'est qu'il manque cruellement d'endurance, la pauvre... voyez comme il se traîne.

Elle finis sa tirade avec un geste évasif en direction de Orophin qui se trouvait bientôt à leurs portés. Haldir ne lui jeta qu'un regard indifférent, et son attention revint ce fixé sur la semi-elfe, pour le plus grand malheur de celle-ci, qui voyait toutes ces chances de s'évaporer discrètement partir en fumée. Le gardien la regardais d'un œil sévère, et elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il allait lui dire, lui aillant reprocher maintes fois.

-vous ne devriez pas vous comportez ainsi, commença t il en la dévisageant toujours vous êtes Gardienne de la Lorien, et à vous voir ainsi, courant et... batifolant, je me met à sérieusement penser que vous ne prenez pas votre rôle au sérieux.

-non, bien sur que non..., bafouilla t elle, en cherchant à évité le regard perçant de Haldir

-tout les Galadhrim conte sur nous pour veillé sur les frontières, le coupa t il en haussant le ton les orcs deviennent de plus en plus dangereux et leurs attaques plus féroces de jour en jour. Voulez vous donc les laissez entrez, les voir détruire nos maisons, tué nos enfants et rasé la foret ?

-non ! Cria t elle, bien trop fort, ce qui la fit sursauter en même temps que les autres elfes présent.

Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bouclé tomber devant ses yeux, cascade doré cachant ses yeux baigné de larmes. Sous les dures paroles, pourtant si juste, d'Haldir, une image c'était douloureusement frayé un chemin à travers sa mémoire.

Un champ de fleurs, bordant la Lothlorien, offrant c'est couleurs magnifique au ciel. Et en son centre, cruel tableau, un elfe mort, décapité, et sa tête planté en trophée et en avertissement au bout d'une pic, c'est trait empreins d'une souffrance vainement dissimulé.

Ce spectacle morbide, c'était elle qui l'avait découvert lors d'une patrouille, il y a quelque temps de cela. Et depuis la triste image la hantais, lui rappelant à quel point le monde est cruel en dehors de l'atmosphère rassurante des arbres.

Une main ce posa délicatement sur son épaule, la sortant de ces pensées. Elle releva la tête, affichant ainsi ces larmes aux yeux de tous, et les défiant du moindres commentaires.

Haldir enleva sa main, et poussa un soupirement tous juste perceptible.

-Vous étés bien trop émotif pour une elfe..., murmura t il

Fanya lui renvoya un regard hargneux, mais celui ci l'ignora, se contentant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans les bois.

-émotif... il se trouve, seigneur, que je suis une SEMI-ELFE ! Cria t elle à l'encontre du blond.

Ruminant ses pensées et au meilleurs moyen de se venger d'Haldir, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis de mousse qui recouvrait le sol, le dos posé confortablement contre un arbre. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Orophin qui vint se poser à ses cotés.

-Ne lui en voulez pas, vous savez très bien qu'il s'inquiète pour vous...

-Eh bien, il le montre très mal ! J'ai plus l'impression d'être une épine particulièrement tenace dans sa botte! s'indigna t elle tu crois que remplacé son Lembas par de l'argile pourrait marché ?

-De quoi parlez vous ?

-Hmm ? Non rien, je réfléchissais tout haut ! Rigola t elle.

Orophin lui fit un petit sourire. Des elfe comme Fanya, il n'y en avait pas d'autres... et c'était bien mieux comme sa ! Son sourire s'élargit encore plus en imaginant plein de petites Fanya courant partout, sautant de branches en branches, et s'accrochant aux jambes d'Haldir, l'empêchant d'avancé, avant de se faire éjecté à coups de pieds.

-à quoi pense tu, que cela te fait tant rire ? Demanda la jeune elfe, suspicieuse.

-Je ne le vous dirais pas, je tiens encore à la vie.

Il se releva sous les plaintes de Fanya, qui essayait vainement de lui tirer les vers du nez, proférant des menaces toutes aussi rechercher les unes que les autres à son encontre.

-... et mettant une de mes robes à la place. Je te préviens, je suis sérieuse.

-je n'en doute pas. Mais pour l'heure, le seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel veulent s'entretenir avec vous, et je pense qu'il serait malvenus de votre part de les faire attendre plus.

-pas le choix ! Allons y alors ! Dit elle en se relevant vivement, en saisissant la main tendu de Orophin et s'il te plaît, cesse de me vouvoyer, sa me met mal à l'aise. De plus nous sommes amis non ?

-oui mais enfin, ma Dame...

-Orophin !

-d'accord... accepta t il à contre cœur.

Tout sourire, enfin pour Fanya, il se dirigèrent donc vers le centre de la ville, vers la demeure des seigneurs de la Lorien.

Galadriel et Celeborn attendait leurs fille adoptive autour d'une simple table depuis bientôt une heure.

-elle est en retard...

-comme toujours, mon ami, lui répondit Galadriel de sa douce voix, aux sonorité si mystique.

-Orophin ne l'a peut être pas trouvé, dit il.

-ne vous inquiété donc pas, le seigneur Orophin va la trouvé.

Celeborn ne répondit rien à la logique implacable de sa femme, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. La Dame, bien consciente des pensée de son conjoint, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire discret.

Elle tourna alors lentement la tête vers la porte.

-tenez, je crois les entendre venir.

En effet, les deux seigneurs pouvaient entendre à présent la voix agité de leur fille, ainsi que les remarques placides d'Orophin, qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit timidement, laissant apparaître une tête blonde qui affichait un sourire réservé.

-excuser mon retard, j'ai us un empêchem... BANG !

La semi-elfe disparut brusquement du champ de vision des seigneurs, incrédules.

Orophin ne pus s 'empêcher de retenir un ricanement en aidant la jeune femme à se relever, qui le fusilla du regard, jugeant que la situation n'avais absolument rien de drôle.

-excuser mon comportement, souri t il mais vous devez admettre que vous devez être la seule elfe de la terre du milieu qui tombe en passant une porte ! (1)

si un regard pouvait tué, le pauvre garde serait réduis en poussière. Sentant le danger venir, il s'empressa donc de prendre congé.

Celeborn toussota pour attiré l'attention de Fanya, occupé à pester contre son ami, et d'un mouvement de main l'invita à s'asseoir.

-excusez moi... murmura Fanya, gêné fasse à cette situation humiliante.

-ce n'est rien... lui répondit gentiment Galadriel nous sommes habitué aux situation cocasse désormais...

et si les elfes pouvaient rougir, elle serait plus rouge qu'une tomates.

-hem... vous m'avez convoqué... ? Commença t elle en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-oui... nous avons une mission pour toi. Lui dit Celeborn

les yeux océan de Fanya s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la surprise provoqué par cette annonce.

-pour moi ? Vous êtes bien sur ?

Galadriel se contenta de lui sourire, ses yeux plongeant dans les siens. Fanya se retint de poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres, se rappelant une phrases très justement dites d'Haldir : ''tout viens à point à qui sait attendre''.

Elle attendit donc.

-nous venons de recevoir une missive de la part du seigneur Elrond, nous indiquant qu'un conseil de haute importance va bientôt avoir lieu à Fondcombe, et que notre présence est requise.

-un conseil de haute importance ? Demanda Fanya.

-oui, il semblerait...qu'une menace guette la terre du milieu, et Elrond a lancer un appel à tous les peuples pour trouver une solution.

-et, sans me montrer indiscrète, qu'elle est cette menace ?

-tu le sera le moment venue. Intervint Galadriel, énigmatique.

Celeborn jeta un regard surpris à sa Dame, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-et en quoi suis je lié à cela ? Dit Fanya, qui ne comprenait pas grand choses.

-nous voudrions que tu t'y rende en tant que représentante des Galadhrim.

Fanya en oublia de respirer tellement elle était surprise.

-je ne puis quitté la Lorien... murmura t elle.

Galadriel, voyant la détresse de sa fille, se leva gracieusement de son siège pour venir se baissé à la hauteur de Fanya, lui prenant délicatement les mains.

_''la Lorien fais partit de toi... Elle ne craint donc rien. Tant que tu ne succombe pas aux doutes, et que tu te laisse guidé par ce que tu sais être juste. n'oublie pas ce que tu veut protéger, nous ne craignons rien. Sauron ne peut nous atteindre.''_

guidé par la voix mélodieuse de sa mère, Fanya oublia c'est doutes et sa peur de quitter la Lorien, du moins pour l'instant.

-nous t'avons choisi pour représenter les Galadhrim au conseil, toi, Fanya, fille de Celeborn, et notre décision est irrévocable. Maintenant va, tu partiras demain, au première lueur de l'aube. décida Celeborn.

Fanya se leva et pris congé de ses parents en s'inclinant légèrement, avant de se diriger d'un pas hésitant vers sa chambre, son lieu de solitude, pour s'isoler et préparer ses affaires, Nenya scintillant à son doigt d'une douce lumière réconfortante.

_À quelques pas de la sur une terrasse..._

_- _pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ? Demanda Celeborn.

- je ne lui ai dit que ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir pour le moment... je veut que cela soit sont choix et non le mien... sont choix entre vivre et mourir... murmura Galadriel.

**(1) j'ai pleuré de rire en imaginant Arwen dans la même situation...**

**laissez des reviews!**


End file.
